


That guy that I kinda be into...

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Rich, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Jenna, M/M, Michael is still gay, Pansexual Jake, bisexual demisexual Christine, jeremy is bi, pansexual Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Christine decide to tell Jeremy who is the guy she has been into, and ask for his help. As a good friend he accept, but never expected the guy that Christine was into is...





	1. That guy Christine is in to

-Jeremy! Jer!- A voice called across the hall, the tall boy turn around to look who was calling him.

 

-Oh! Hey Christine!- Jeremy responded.- How was your day?- Jeremy and Christine where together last year, but the thing didn't worked out, they where close but it feel it more like a family bonded, they ended up fine and they are still friends.

 

-Fine actually! But I need your help for something.- There was a bit of embarrassment.- I just... start having feelings for a guy and...-

 

-Jer, Chris!- A dancing guy walked towards them with a smile, he was a bit taller than Jeremy, tan skin and a hoddie covered with different type of patches.

 

-Michael!- Jeremy extended his arms to hug his best friend since thirthteen years.

 

-How was your day?-

 

-Fine!-

 

-What about you Chris?.- Michael put one of his arms around Christine.-How was your day?- He asked with that nice smile he always have.

 

-It was fine.- The asian girl replay it in what sounded more like a whisper, she was playing with her fingers awkawdly.

 

-Well... What were you talking about?- There was a silent between the three, and the air seemed tense.

 

-Hum..- Jeremy started.- Christine was telling me- 

 

-See ya later guys!- The suddenly scream of the short girl take by surprise the two guys.- And Jer.- The tall boy looked at her.- Can we talk after school please, just the two of us?- There was begging in her voice and her eyes looked directly at Jeremy's blue eyes, how he can say no to such a cute girl, is like when a little kid do that and Jeremy always fall for that.

 

-Sure, sure.- Jeremy give her a small smile and then Christine run off of the places. Leaving the tan boy confused.

 

-So.. what were you two talking about?- Michael asked curious.

 

-Well... apparently Christine have a crush in someone.-

 

-Thats cool!- Michael was thinking in who could be that person, for him it wasn't that hard to guess.- Maybe is someone she already knows, someone who she already have history and maybe she want to continue it.- The boy get closed to Jeremy, really close to him, Jer looked away blushing a bit.

 

-What.. What do you mean?- He asked.

 

-Dude is obvious!- Michael said.

 

-Not is not! I don't get what are you talking about.-

 

-She want to come back with you!- He maked sound like it was the obvious thing in the world.

 

-Bro did you get high today? Thats stupid! Chris and I tried and fail it, I don't see her like that anymore and she don't see me like that too.-

 

-Jer, none belive that you and Christine stop to have feelings for you.- Michael explain it.- Everytime the squad get together she act nervous around you! Don't tell me you didn't notice it? And when we invite her to play video games with us last week she hardly pay attention and she was sheaking all the time! She wants to be with you again!-

 

Jeremy think a bit. Christine wanted to be with him again? really? He felt bad about it, because if what Michael said was true, he will have to reject her, he just... couldn't be with her again, the only feeling he have when he think about her is like a sister.- _I have no choice but reject her, I already have a person who I want to be with_ -

 

The philipino boy looked at him.- Dude are you okay? I though you would be more excited about that.- 

 

-Sorry, but I don't love Christine anymore, is like a sister to me, but nothing else.- Michael looked a bit confused, but then nodded.

 

-So you will have to reject her, right?- He questioned and Jeremy nodded.

 

-Sadly yes.- The tall boy sighned.- I just hope I don't hurt her feelings.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Jeremy was anixous to face Christine, even though he wasn't completly sure if what Michael told him is true, he was still scare. He was waiting for her in the school exits.

Not much time later a girl show running to him.-Sorry for taking so long!- Christine apologize.- I couldn't found my history book.- She looked at the guys faces.-What's wrong?-

 

-I.. Told Michael about our conversation in the morning.- He noticed how Christine tensed.

 

-You... You did?- She looked away from him.

 

-Yeah and sorry Christine.- They looked into each others eyes.- But... I don't feel anything for you anymore, more than a friendship and-

 

-Wait? What are you talking about?- Her voiced sounded confused of what Jeremy was saying.

 

-Well... Michael told me that you might still have feelings for me so... God this so embarassing, I'm so sorry Christine.- Christine laughed a bit.

 

-Don't worry is okay Jer. But you are not the guy I been into...- She looked away blushing.

 

- _Wow she must like him really much if she is beging so nervous to just talk about him_.- Jeremy though.- Humm well... who is the lucky guy then?- He asked smiling a little.

 

Christine give a long sigh.- The guy that I kinda be into is...- She looked at Jeremy blue eyes.- Michael...-


	2. Jeremy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen between Jeremy and Christine?

Michael was waiting for Jeremy in the parking, he was kinda worried of how the things will come out between Jeremy and Christine. He looked at his phone trying to distract himself for that, he turn his faces and saw Jeremy walking toward him with an angry expresion.

 

- _The chat didn't go well_.- Michael though.-Hey buddy!-

 

Jeremy didn't answear, he passed him and open the door, closing it hardly.

 

-Hey be careful!- The tan boy enter to the car looking at the tall boy annoyed. Jeremy just mutted a small "sorry" as an answear without looking at him.-Things go bad didn't they?-

 

-What do YOU think?- Michael almost jumped in suprise for the aggressive tone Jeremy used.

 

-Dude whatever happened between you and Christine it wasn't my fault!- The other guy didn't answear, but looked at him with with cold eyes that make Michael shake a bit.

 

Jeremy finally spoke.- Just take me home please.- Michael didn't say more and just drive away from the school. He give one more look and saw Christine walking off of the building.

 

* * *

All the way to Jeremy's house was in silent, everytime Michael try to talk to Jeremy he just didn't respond, he looked lost in his though, but his temper didn't chill in all the way home.

When they get to Jeremy's appartament he just said a small "Thanks you." whithout looking at Michael at the eyes. Then he walked off inside the building.

 

Michael drive to his house thinking in what could have happen between Chris and Jeremy to make Jeremy so angry. Maybe Christine didn't take it well the idea of him doesn't return her feelings? He sheak his head. No, Christine wasn't like that. But then... what happen? He knew he couldn't ask Jeremy, but maybe Christine was in a better mod to tell him what was going on. 

Michael put out his phones when he get home, and searched Christine contact, he pressed call and waited a few seconds to the asian girl to answear.

 

-M-Micheal!- She sounded nervous, maybe something bad happen, something that Christine was scare that Michael would know.-Wh-what's up?-

 

-Umm.. Not very much, more than Jeremy beging hella mad for some reason.-

 

Christine stayed in silence for a short time.- You knew we where going to talk to him after school right?-

 

-Yeah.-

 

-Well when I told him what I needed to tell him he reacted... bad.. Really bad.-

 

-Huh?-

 

-I know, is wired, but for some reason he started to scream at me and saying thing that I can't fully understand, well... I kinda can understand some of them now but...-

 

-What type of things? What did you tell him?- Michael asked.

 

-I know you might be worried Micheal, but... I really want you to stay out of this...- What Christine was asking him to do was almost impossible, two of his best friends were fighting over something they didn't wanted him to know! How he was suppossed to help them?

 

-But-

 

-Please Michael.-

 

-...Okay-

* * *

Jeremy was in his bed, hugging one of his pillow, with some tears in his faces.- _Between all the boys Christine... Why Michael.-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jer you are such a drama queen :v
> 
> Anyways next chapter will show what happen between Jeremy and Christine
> 
> (AlsowowipublishthefirstchapteryesterdayandIalreadypostthesecondchapter?Ican'tbeliveit)

**Author's Note:**

> First Story of Be More Chill! Be nice pls, and also sorry if something sounds wired, english is not my actual leguage xd.
> 
> I always though of how funny it would be if the guy Christine was actually into, at some point, was Michael, and after a looooong time thinking I finally decide to make the story. I decide to make this post squid because... Idk actually xdxd
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoy this


End file.
